My Name Is
by AnotherFanGirl852
Summary: A young Italian finds himself living with a Spaniard. The Italian has no memory of his pass. He doesn't even remember what his name is. Can he remember who he is and his past with the help of the Spaniard? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Spain and Romano fanfic.  
This is a little bit of ****language and a little bit of a love scene.**

* * *

"AN-TO-NI-O!" A young Italian voice calls out to the sleeping Antonio. "Antonio!" The Italian pounces on Antonio's chest. Antonio gets his breath knocked out of him, but he is now wide-awake.

Antonio opens his green eyes to find the young Italian's shining green eyes looking down at him. "Good morning my little friend."

"Antonio, I'm hungry. Make me breakfast." Antonio smiles at the demanding hungry boy. The Italian boy gets off of Antonio and leaves the bedroom. Antonio watches him as he disappear down the hall. He admires the delicate body of a young teenage boy. The boy has long lean body, shining green eyes that are still fill innocent youth, his brown hair that falls to the right to create a natural part on his left. And that one curl that sticks out on his right side of the head. So cute.

Antonio slides out of bed. He sleepily walks to the bathroom. In the mirror, his curly brown hair is ruffled from his sleep. He smoothed his hair down, knowing that it wouldn't work. His hair doesn't agree with Antonio. Antonio gives up trying to smooth his hair down. He then rubs the sleepiness from his brilliant green eyes.

"Antonio!" Antonio can hear a whiny muffled voice calling him. Antonio gives a little chuckle. He opens the bathroom door and then shuffles, a little more awake, to the kitchen.

Antonio wishes he had put socks on; the kitchen floor is cool against his bare feet. There is an impatient teenager with a pout on his face sitting at the table wanting breakfast. Antonio walks to the boy and gives a light peck on the top of his head.

"Would you like pancakes this morning?"

"Yeah!" The Italian's face brightens up.

The Italian watches Antonio go to the refrigerator to get the ingredients for pancakes. His long fingers wrap themselves around the handle of the refrigerator. His body is filled out, in strong muscles, his light tan Spanish skin brings out the brilliant green eyes that are always smiling. Antonio bends over to see into the refrigerator. The boy's eyes move to Antonio's ass. And dat Spanish ass. The Italian couldn't help but to stare with a slight smile.

Antonio stands up and leaves the refrigerator with his ingredients.

* * *

Antonio places a plate of pancakes in front of the teenager. He pulls the chair out across from him and sits with his plate of pancakes. The two eat in silence for a moment.

Antonio's Spanish voice breaks the silence. "Have you remembered anything yet?"

The boy's eyes saddened a bit as he shakes his head 'no.' He takes another bite of the warm pancake. He chews slowly.

"It is okay. You'll remember. Don't worry." Antonio takes a sip of milk from his glass. "We do know that you are about 17 or 18 and that you're Italian."

The teen stands up abruptly. He storms out of the kitchen, leaving Antonio in a silent kitchen.

* * *

The teen goes to the room, which is really Antonio's guest room. He locks the door behind him. The Italian climbs into the bed. He sits on the bed looking around the room as his vision blurs. Nothing in this room is his. Nothing in this room helps to bring back his memories. The boy crawled under the big comforter, resting his head on the feather pillow. He pulls the big blanket over his head. Tears stream down his face. His body shakes as he weeps. There is no way he is going to let Antonio to see him like this. The young teenage boy is so scare, he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't remember anything about his past; he doesn't even remember what his name is, where he is from, how he wound up where he is now, or how and why he lost his memories.

The doorknob jiggles as it is trying to turn. A knock on the door startles. "My friend. Please open up." More knocks on the door. The doorknob still jigs. "My friend."

The teen emerges from underneath the covers. He rubs his eyes. He takes deep breaths to calm down a bit before he opens the door to Antonio, his green eyes wanting to help the young Italian.

"My friend, why don't we go down stairs and watch something on TV?" Antonio asks the young boy.

The boy nods his head and walks pass Antonio. Antonio follows the delicate teen. The teen gives a few little sniffs on the way down to the living room.

The teen plops down on the black leather couch. Antonio takes the remote control and sits down next the Italian, closer than necessary. He turns on the television. Antonio flips through the channels until he finds a show that he wants to watch. The Italian teen sits in silence. He doesn't understand what is being said on the television, but Antonio laughs at what is being said.

The commercials come on Antonio lowers the volume. His green eyes watch the boy sitting next to him. "My friend, I think I have come up with something that you will like." The boy looks up to the Spaniard with curiosity. "You should have name. I know you don't remember your name, so I think we should come up with name in the meantime." Antonio watches the teen as he thinks the idea over. The corners of his mouth slowly curve up.

"What name would it be?"

"Whatever you want it to be. We can look names up on the computer."


	2. Chapter 2

Romano keeps Antonio in sight at all times. The market area is always busy with people. This area isn't only a market area, but it is also a way to keep up on the latest gossip. There are always people here, whether it is to buy some fresh products, or to gossip. "Antonio." Romano calls out to the crowed.

"Si?" There is Antonio turning around to locate the Italian. Romano bumps into Antonio as someone roughly pushes him. Antonio catches the smaller male. Romano's face turns red, and he harshly pushed Antonio away.

"Romano. Come on Romano, let's get what we need, and then get out of here." Antonio reaches for Romano's hand to lead him through the crowd without getting separated. But Romano pulls his hand away before Antonio got a hold of it. Romano follows closely to the Spaniard. Antonio's body is solid. Strong. Romano likes the feel of Antonio's body and his against each other.

Antonio stops at one of the stands that is selling fruit. Antonio and the seller speak to each other in Spanish, leaving Romano not knowing what is being said. Romano listens to other people around him. There are many different languages being spoken. Many different people of all ages walk through the market area. Many people pass by him.

Romano finds himself watching a young teen at a stand across the way. This young teenager has a skinny body dress in khakis and a white t-shirt. His brown eyes shines like a child. His brown bangs falls just above his eyes, creating a natural part in the middle. The thing about this teen that really catches Romano's attention is that one piece of hair that sticks out on his left side of his head in a curl. The teenager finishes with his business with the seller there and then turns to disappear into the crowd.

Romano's heart skips a beat. Something overcame him. He had to follow that boy. Romano pushes his way through the crowd trying to keep up with the teen. "Romano! Romano where are you going?" Antonio calls after him. Romano ignores Antonio and keeps on following the teen. Romano finally gets out of the crowded market area. He looks around frantically; trying to locate the teen he is following.

"Crap! Where the hell did he go?!" Romano's face turns red with frustration.

"My friend, what is wrong?" Antonio comes up behind Romano. Romano's frustration kept him from answering Antonio. Romano's green eyes start to blur. "My friend, I think we should go home. I have what I need." Antonio takes Romano's hand, and gently leads him back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I haven't updated this in a while so I am updating._**

* * *

Romano lays on the black leather couch, thinking. Thinking about who he is, who that teenage boy he saw at the market area the other day, and why the hell isn't Antonio up making breakfast. Romano takes the remote control and turns on the TV. Nothing is on that Romano can understand. All Spanish. The only things that Romano is certain about is that he is 17 or 18, he speaks with an Italian accent so he must be Italian, and he doesn't know a word of Spanish.

His stomach rumbles. He sighs and turns off the TV.

Romano opens Antonio's bedroom door slowly. He takes silent steps to the bed. Romano watches Antonio sleep. His brown hair is tussle from his slumber. Romano strokes Antonio's cheek. His cheek is warm and soft. Romano leans over Antonio. Antonio's lips are slightly parted. Romano's heartbeats fast in his chest, his emotions are all jumbled up. Why am I feeling like this? His stomach rumbles again.

Romano rips off the blankets and tosses them on the floor. Romano leaps on top of the sleeping Spaniard. "AN-TO-NI-!" Antonio grabs Romano. He flips over so he is on top of Romano.

"Good morning Romano." He smiles at the surprise Italian. "I have been waiting for you to come get me." He chuckles.

Romano's face is bright red; his heart feels like it is going to explode from emotions. Antonio's body weight on Romano. Romano never had someone else's weight on his before. "G-g-get off of me."

"Por qué?"

"Sh-shut up. And get off of me." Romano tries to push Antonio off of him. Antonio's chest is solid muscle.

"But you are so cute when you are embarrass."

"An-toni-." Romano looks away. His face hot with emotions and for being so close to Antonio.

"Si Romano?" Antonio leans into Romano. Romano feels Antonio's warm breath on his neck. Romano gives out a little moan. Antonio smiles. "Do you want something?" Antonio kisses Romano's neck lightly, making him squirm and moan. Antonio's kisses become a little harder. Antonio drags his lips up Romano's neck, to find his lips. Antonio's breathing gets deeper, mixing with Romano's breath. Their lips touch. The Spaniard's tongue traces Romano's lips, making him quiver from the touch. Antonio's tongue slips into Romano's mouth. A moan escapes from Romano. The Spaniard's tongue explores the teen's mouth. Their tongues play with each other's. Antonio pulls away from the teen.

Romano's face is flushed. His eyes barely open. His breathing is deep and fast. Antonio smiles. He leans back into Romano, gentle breathing on Romano's neck. Antonio's hands move slowly down Romano's body. His hands find the bottom of Romano's shirt. Antonio pushes Romano's shirt up, exposing his bare chest. Antonio kisses his neck as his hands rub and massage Romano's upper body. Antonio's touch sends shivers to Romano's body. Antonio's hands make their way down the teen. Both of their hearts beat in the heat of the moment. Moans makes their way out of the teen.

Antonio's lips move back to Romano's. They just barely touch each other. "You have such a delicate body, Roma."

Romano's can only answer with another moan. Antonio's smiles, and brush his lips against Romano's. Antonio's hands reach Romano's pants. The strong Spanish hands unbutton the Italian's jeans. Then slowly unzips them.

_Yes. Yes. Yes. More Antonio. More._

Antonio rubs Romano's legs before moving back to his torso. Romano grabs Antonio's shirt, bracing himself for what's coming. They kiss harder. Antonio's hands play with the elastic of Romano's boxers. Romano pulls on Antonio's shirt, kissing harder, breathing heavy, wanting more, wanting Antonio.

"BRRING!" The two boys pull away from each other with a start. "BRRING!" Antonio laughs. "It is just the phone, Romano." Antonio looks around the room, but Romano is not longer in the room. Antonio picks up the phone. "Hola."

"Bonjour mon amie."

* * *

Romano slam the door close. He slides down the door. His heart is still beating fast. "Oh my god." Romano tries to catch his breath. "Oh my god. Antonio was going to touch me." Romano let's his body falls to the floor. Romano closes his eyes, thinking about how wonderful to be that close to Antonio. Romano lets out another moan. His face is still hot. "Antonio." Romano's stomach rumbles. Oh yeah, the reason why Romano went to get Antonio.

Romano sits up against the door. He looks at his jeans. He can't believe how close Antonio got to him. The teen slips his hand down his pants. Romano zips and buttons his jeans. He gets on his feet. Romano goes back to Antonio's room.

Antonio laughs. A sweet laugh that makes Romano melts. "That sounds like a lot of fun." Romano stands in the doorway. Antonio looks over to him. "I would love to go Francis, but I can't." Antonio pauses as Francis responds. "Because I can't. Adiós." Antonio then hangs up the phone. "Si Romano?"

Romano's face flushes. Luckily for him his stomach rumbles again. Antonio chuckles. "Okay Romano. I'll go make breakfast."

Romano stands in the doorway watching the hot Spaniard get change. Antonio pulls off his t-shirt, exposing his well-toned body. Antonio goes to his dresser, and pulls out a long sleeve button down shirt. He slips into it, buttoning only the bottom half, so his chest is still expose. He then slips out of his sweatpants, revealing his ass to Romano. Romano's face goes red again. Antonio pulls out a pair of boxers. He covers his ass. And then slips into some very tight skinny jeans. Antonio tucks his shirt in and then turns to face Romano. Antonio's hands zip and button his jeans. "Let's go have breakfast." He says with a smile on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_Romano sleeps soundly, snug in his bed. His breathing in sync with the person he is sleeping with. A loud pop wakes the sleeping boy. "What the hell was that?" Romano shouts with a start. He feels a hand on his arm. Romano looks to see who is in bed with him, but it is too dark to see who it is. "I'm going to go see what is going on." Romano tells the person. "I'll be back."_

_The Italian opens the bedroom door to the hallway. The hall is empty, no light on. Romano sniffs the air. Is that smoke? He follows his nose down the hall. The end of the hall a light shines. Romano turns the corner to see bright flames taking over the walls. "Fire!" Romano rush back to the bedroom._

_Someone screams. The Italian's heart sank. Romano picks up his speed. He can feel the heat of the flames. The air, thick with smoking making it hard for him to breath. A dark mask figure has the person; Romano was with, in his arms. "NO!" Romano runs after the figure. "NO! Don't take him away from me!" Romano runs out the front door, following them into the night. Romano stretches his hand out. He can almost touch the hand of his friend._

_His friend calls out to him. "Romano!" No, not Romano. That's not right. That's not what his friend said._

_"Romano!" Someone grabs Romano from behind. "NO! LET GO OF ME!" Romano tries to fight back._

"Romano! Mi amigo wake up." Antonio shakes Romano by his shoulders. Romano opens his green eyes to meet a worried Antonio. "Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Antonio." Romano wraps his around Antonio's neck. He buries his face into Antonio's chest. Romano's heart races in his chest.

"Here my friend, you can come sleep with me." Antonio picks up the teen and carries him to his room. He gently places the teen in his bed. Antonio crawls in next to him. The Spaniard wraps his arm around the Italian's waist. He pulls him closer.

* * *

Antonio wakes up to the sun shining through the window. He rolls over to find there is no Romano with him. The Spaniard snuggles into the covers, waiting for his little Romano to come and get him up.

Hours passed and still no Romano. Antonio gets out of bed. He goes to the other bedroom. "Romano?" Antonio walks in, and no Romano. Panic starts to set in Antonio. He rushes down the stairs.

"What the hell is with the rush?" An Italian voice asks from the kitchen. Antonio walks in to find Romano eating a bowl of cereal.

"Is everything alright?" Antonio sits at the table. "You didn't come and get me this morning." His green eyes watch the young male.

Romano puts a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Once his mouth is empty he answer Antonio. "Sorry about last night."

"It is alright mi amigo. Did you have a bad dream?"

Romano looks up to his friend. "I don't know. I guess so."

"What was the dream?"

"There was a fire, and someone was taken from me."

"It was just a dream." The Spaniard reassures Romano with a smile. He gets up to go make himself breakfast.

"NO! It wasn't a dream! It was real." Romano gets into Antonio's face. "It was...a memory." Romano's eyes start to water.

"Oh." Antonio's eyes soften.

"What the hell should I do?"

Antonio wraps his arms around his little Italian teen. "I'm here. You aren't alone."

"BRRING!" Romano jumps.

Antonio chuckles at his little friend. "It's just the phone." Antonio picks up the phone. "Hola." Antonio pauses. "Qué? He didn't." He sighs. "I'll be there." Antonio hangs up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Romano looks up to Antonio with innocent eyes.

Antonio smiles. "A friend of mine needs some help right now."

Romano just nods his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again the Italian teen finds himself lounging on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television. And once again he can't understand what is being said. Romano lets his body fall on the couch. "So boring. Need something to do." Romano sits up. "Antonio why did you go?" Romano wines to himself. 'I'm here. You aren't alone.' "MY ASS! What the hell Antonio?!"

The teen finds his mind going to back to the dream he had last night. The raging fire taking the house, the thick air of smoke, the cold air hitting his lungs once he ran outside after him, the desperation to save his...friend or a family member. Who was that? Who were the mask people? Why did they come? Why did they burn down the house? Why did they take him away from Romano? It couldn't of been a dream. It felt so real, like he was reliving it.

Romano's heart aches. Why? Romano's body aches. He feel like he is going to cry. His throat gets tight. "No! No crying! You bastard don't you dare!" Romano scolds himself.

The Italian leaps up. He turns off the television. Romano storms out of the house.

* * *

The warm sunshine warm Romano immediately. Romano takes a deep breath filling his lungs with the clean air. He feels better. The teen walks down the dirt path. He doesn't know where he is going. Romano hears the chitter chatter of the market area. He walks through the crowd.

Romano gets a sudden feeling that someone is following him. Panic sets in the young Italian. He picks up his pace to get away. The feeling that someone is following him doesn't leave him. Romano runs.

He runs out of the market area. He race down the street. Romano turns onto another road. His heart thump against his chest. Sweat trickle down his face. His lungs heave for more air. Romano slowly starts to slow down. The teen takes a look behind him to see if anyone is following him. No one. Romano stops with a sigh of relief. He takes deep breaths.

Screeching tires made Romano turn around to see a jet-black limousine coming towards him. Romano just barely misses getting hit. Romano swears his heart leaped out of his chest. The passenger door opens and a man in a black suit steps out of the car.

That sinking feeling returns to Romano. Romano takes off again. The man in the suit follows him. Why? Why is all this shit happening to me? The day I need you the most. Where the hell are you Antonio?

Romano turns and finds himself in an alley. And sadly to say, he finds himself at a dead end. And to make matter worst, the man in the black suit is at the only exit. Romano doesn't know what to do. The man in the suit walks towards Romano.

"STAY AWAY!" Romano screams at him, but the man keeps walking.

The man was about to grab Romano, but Romano made a break for it. He slips by the man and runs out of the alley all the way back to Antonio's.

* * *

Romano slams the door, locking it behind him. He flies up the stairs to Antonio's guest room, slamming the bedroom door. He dives under the covers. Who was that? Who was the man in black? The young Italian quivers under the covers.


	6. Chapter 6

"Romano." Antonio moves the covers to reveal a sleeping Italian. A sweet smile forms on Antonio's lips. Antonio gently wakes Romano.

Romano opens his sleepy green eyes to see Antonio. "I was sleeping." Romano rolls over, and nuzzles himself deeper under the covers.

"There is someone here that I want you to meet. I think you will like him." Antonio smiles. "Come on sleepy head. Get up." Romano sits up and glares at the Spaniard. "Meet you downstairs." Antonio leaves the room, leaving the door open.

"You're a bastard!" Romano calls after him. He doesn't care if there are guests or not. "A hot bastard." Romano says under his breath.

* * *

Romano takes his time going down the stairs. He doesn't have any clue to who Antonio wants him to meet. He just had a trauma and doesn't want to be with people. He reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"LOVI~ MIO FRATELLO~!" A teenage boy runs up to Romano, and wraps him in a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"Get off of me." Romano pushes the boy off of him. "I don't know you." Romano looks at him. He is the same teen Romano saw in the market.

"But fratello, it's me, Feliciano." Feliciano looks at his brother. "You really don't remember." Feliciano eyes sadden.

"How about the two go sit in the living room and talk." Antonio suggests.

The two boys go into the living room. They sit down on the couch. "Fratello, I'm so happy that I've found you. It's been so long."

"What do you keep calling?"

"Fratello? It is Italian for brother." Feliciano watches his brother. "Your name is Lovino Vargas."

"Lovino Vargas." Lovino repeats his name. He stares off into space. "Lovino Vargas." The dream with the fire came back into his mind. "It was you." Lovino turns to face his brother.

"I am so happy that we are together again." Feliciano wraps his arms around Lovino. "I thought that I would never see you again."

Lovino pushes Feliciano away. "No." Lovino leaves the living room, and goes back to his guest room. He needs time to think.


	7. Chapter 7

_**While writing this chapter I was sitting like L from Death Note. Why I was sitting like that I don't know or why I am telling you wonderful readers. It be honest I have no clue where this story is going. And because I don't know where to take the story, I am slow to update. Not only that but I am also writing/working on this and three other stories. So please bear with me.**_

* * *

It has been two days since Lovino met his brother, Feliciano. He's been hiding in Antonio's guest room for the two days. Lovino thinks about the day when he and Antonio went to the market. Lovino now knows why he had to follow. Subconsciously Lovino knew that Feliciano was his brother. None of Lovino's questions has been answer yet. The only things that Lovino got from Feliciano, was his name, he has a little brother, and that he is Italian. It is a lot of him to take in. He has all the answers in front of him now; all he has to do is ask Feliciano. His mind is totally blown.

Lovino thinks about the dream he had a few nights ago. Feliciano was the one who was taken. But why? Why his brother and not him? What happen to Feliciano when he was taken? What kind of life did he live? What happen to Lovino, himself? How and why did Lovino lose his memory? How recent was the fire? Why did Antonio take in him in?

It is time to question Antonio. Why didn't Lovino think of questioning Antonio before? Lovino stomach rumbles. First, get Antonio to make him something to eat. Second, after eating question Antonio. Lovino likes the plan. He goes downstairs to find Antonio. Laughter comes from the living room.

Lovino pokes his head around the corner. Antonio has some guest. One of them is Feliciano, happily smiling like an idiot. Great. I have an idiot for a brother. Lovino thought to himself.

Four of the men laugh and one just sits in silent. The man sitting in silent, has sharp features that make him very scary looking, his blond hair slick back away from his face. The look on his face shows that he would like to be somewhere else that's not here. One man is super pale with white hair. He is ridiculously loud with a thick German accent. He also has a little yellow chick on top of his head. The last guest also has blond hair that falls to his shoulders. He has little stubble on his chin.

The man with the stubble chin places a hand on top of Feliciano's head.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Everyone stop and looks at Lovino in the doorway of the living room. Did Lovino really just say what he thinks he just said? His face flusters in red from anger and frustration. Lovino marches over and takes Feliciano's arm and drags him out of the living room to Antonio's guest room.

"So that's the little Italian that you speak so fondly of." Francis looks at Antonio. "He does look a lot like little Feli."

"Shut up, Francis." Antonio hits his perverted friend.

Gilbert chuckles.

Ludwig just sits in silent.

* * *

Lovino closes the door. He is alone with his brother. It is only the third time Lovino has seen his brother and only the second time is alone with him. They look at each other. Feliciano smiles at him.

"Ve~"

Lovino looks at him. What the hell does 've' means? Lovino can't believe that he has an idiot for a brother. "Sit." Lovino motions to the bed.

Feliciano sits down and Lovino sits next to him. All the answer right here next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Feliciano hugs Lovino's arm and leans into him. Feliciano's face is in Lovino's. "What about you."

"I would be better if you weren't so close to me." Lovino pushes Feliciano away.

"Aw, Lovi." His brother pouts.

"What did you call me?"

"Lovi." Feliciano smiles. "That's your nickname. You hate when other people call you that. But you like it when I call you that."

Lovino has to listen carefully and well when Feliciano speaks. Feliciano speaks fast and if you don't pay attention, you are going to miss something he said. "Oh." Was all that Lovino could come up with. Lovino wants answers. "I'll tell you everything that I know and you'll fill in the blanks."

Feliciano nods.

Lovino tells his brother about the fire.

Feliciano's smile disappears quickly. Feliciano speaks once Lovino is done. "Lovi," Feliciano speaks in a quiet voice. "that was ten years ago. We were kids when that happened. You don't remember anything after that?"

"What?" Lovino is flabbergasted. In his mind it was like just a couple of years ago. Ten years ago. Lovino sits in silent on the bed with his mouth hanging open.

"Fratello?" Feliciano peers at Lovino.

"I-I need t-t-to be alone."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs." Feliciano wraps his brother in a tight hug before he leaves the room.

Lovino crawls under the blankets and cries.


	8. Chapter 8

Lovino has locked himself in Antonio's guest room for two whole weeks. No matter how much Antonio insteaded for Lovino to come out and eat, Lovino would not budge. Antonio leaft food outside the door for Lovino, but the young Italian did not touch the food. The start of the third week, Antonio was very worry about his friend. Antonio got a screwdriver, and unscrew the screw that were holding the door knob.

Without the door knob, the door swings open. Antonio walks to the bed. He pulls the blankets, but Lovino holds onto them, not letting Antonio take them. "Mi amigo." Antonio gets under the blankets with Lovino. "It's not healthy for you stay in here by your self. You need to come and eat. Please Lovi." Antonio nuzzles his face on the back of Lovino's neck.

Lovi. Only Feliciano can call him Lovi. But Antonio saying Lovi with his Spanish accent, makes Lovino's heart flutter. Lovino turns over so he is facing Antonio. Lovino's green eyes make Antonio's warm emerald eyes.

"I know it must be hard for you to find out the truth like this. It must be a big shock." Antonio gently press his lips against Lovino's. "Lovi-"

Lovino steals another kiss from this Spanish friend.

Antonio chuckles. "You want something?" Antonio's hand moves to Lovino's butt, pulling him closer. The Spaniard kisses Lovino, sweet gentle passionate kisses.

Lovino's heart beat fast when his hips touch Antonio's hips. He melts into Antonio's kisses. The Italian teen finds himself in bed with the hot Spaniard for a second time. Antonio's long fingers move from Lovino's butt to tunder his shirt. Their skin touching makes Lovino shivers. The Spaniard shifts his position, so he now on top of his young lover. Lovino wraps his arms around Antonio's neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Their breaths mix together to make one.

Antonio lightly pecks Lovino's lips as he speaks. "Antonio why do live with you?"

Antonio stops kissing Lovino. He looks into his eyes. Antonio sighs. He rolls off of Lovino, and lays beside him. Lovino sits on top of of Antonio, straddling the Spaniard's waist. He places his hands on Antonio's chest. "I want answers." Lovino looks hard into Antonio's eyes. "The truth, no matter how much it hurts."

Antonio sighs, giving into Lovino. "I found you one night. You needed help so I took you in."

Lovino stares at Antonio.

"You want the whole story?" Lovi nods. Antonio sighs again. "Okay. I was out with mis amigos…"

* * *

_**Next chapter will be Antonio's story about how he met Lovino.**_


End file.
